Shi to Ai no Yakusoku
by Kunogi Midori
Summary: Light's career as KIRA ended. He's given a chance to live as Yagami Light again with his remaining life. [LightXMisa]
1. Chapter 1: Game Over

…Shi to Ai no Yakusoku…

Chapter 1: Game Over

Yagami Light… L… KIRA… Trapped in the corner of the warehouse. His body covered in blood from Matsuda's gunshots. He faces Ryuku and begs him for life.

"Light… it's game over." Said Ryuku.

"Kira, you have no escape. Please submit yourself." Said the boy named Nate River, also known as Near.

"Ryuku…" in agony, Light's face is full of desperation.

Ryuku flies beside Light. His shinigami features don't express his feelings. One thing he didn't do is get his Death Note. "Since Light entertained me, I should do something for you. Even I'm a shinigami, I can help you." Said Ryuku. His usual tone doesn't change much in any emotion he is in.

All the SPK and NPA members shiver of fear. Ryuku will help Light? He will use his Death Note to save Light? No… Ryuku will not sacrifice his life for Light.

"If your catching Kira then you should catch me. I can hand over the notebooks to anyone here in the world, you know. However, I'm going back to the Shinigami Realm." Ryuku looks at Light. "Light, forfeit the ownership of the notebook." Said Ryuku.

"Ryuku…?" Light has no idea what is Ryuku is about to do; with all the fear of being caught he couldn't think anything else but to beg for his life.

Ryuku then faces the SPK and NPA members. "Isn't pointless to execute a memory less criminal, right? In this case, it's not amnesia so the memories of once Light became Kira will not come back unless he comes contact with the notebook. The notebook will take away Light's memories of the existence of the notebook."

The Kira investigation team members murmured to each other. Near simply stares at Light then thinks over what Ryuku said.

"Don't worry. I had enough entertainment so I won't come back here. I want you to let Light go. Without the memories and the notebooks back to the Shinigami Realm, Light will live a great detective. Like you said, Light surpassed Near and L. He lost because Near and Mello combined powers. He would be good use in the human world, right?" said Ryuku. Now, this is the end of his nice explanations, "If you still plan to execute Light then I will come back here and create chaos again with my notebook." He said with a threatening voice.

Ryuku's threat rings into each person's ears. Everybody murmured again to each other.

Near stops staring at Light, he looks at different angle then looks at Ryuku. "Deal then. We won't tell anyone that Yagami Light is Kira and we will let him live a normal life… as long as you keep your promise, Shinigami Ryuku." Said Near.

"Let me have last words for Light." Said Ruyku.

Matsuda helps Light sit up.

Ryuku looks at Light, "Remember that I will come back to you. I will write your name when the time comes. Remu sacrificed her life for Misa so she gained the lifespan of Remu. Take good care of her, Light." He plays his fingers, thinking of any other things to say. "Oh! I will be watching you from the Shinigami Realm so I will be able to witness your wedding. He, he" laughed Ryuku.

"Oh yeah! The wedding! That's something that's interesting to see." Joked Matsuda as if Kira does not exist anymore.

"If the deal is set then Light, forfeit your ownership." Ryuku swings and waves his right arm.

"Ryuku… I never thought you would let me live… If you will give me a chance to live as Yagami Light then I will not refuse to. Ryuku… I forfeit the ownership of the Death Note." Light could barely speak with the wounds in his body.

Ryuku takes the notebook in Mogi's chest then pass through the concrete wall to take the other notebook that Light owned.

"So the Kira case ended like this… in the end, Kira is impossible to catch." Said Matsuda.

"Kira exist forever, eh?" Near stands up, "Take Yagami Light to the hospital."

"Hai (yes)" Matsuda answered obediently. He carries Light up.

Mogi helps Matsuda carry Light outside. Light lost his conscious the moment he forfeited the ownership of the notebook. It's almost two in the afternoon. Even this event lasted in less than an hour, it seems so long.

In the middle of the night, Light wakes up. He looks around the room and finds himself lying down in a hospital bed. "Why am I here?" he asked to himself. He tries to move to reach his watch but pain in his body stops him. His hands and some other parts of the body are wrapped in bandages. "No wander I'm here… but why do I have these wounds?" He digs up the pile of memories… "I was shot by… Matsuda? For what?" he couldn't remember anything about the Death Note.

He stops thinking because it seems useless to think about it now. He decides to go back to bed but he hears something.

"Light…"

Light hears a familiar voice; a voice of a girl that he knew. He looks at the bedside and to his surprise Misa is sleeping.

"Misa…" he tries to pat her but his hand is so painful. Even with the pain, he forcefully wanted to touch Misa.

The dark room lightens; the cloud that hid the moon drifts off. Light notices it then decides to go back to bed. The moon is spectacularly beautiful.

* * *

This is my first Death Note fanfic. When I finished reading the manga a week ago, I was terribly feeling uneasy. At that time, I surfed the internet and found a site where you can type in a fan created Death Note. I wrote Light's and Misa's name. I'm adding the post that I typed in the online Death Note in the last chapter. I'm a Light fan but I'm not a Kira fan so I made this story come out that Light ended his career as KIRA then starts a new life. 


	2. Chapter 2: Ai no Yakusoku

…Shi to Ai no Yakusoku…

Chapter 2: Ai no Yakusoku

After a week, Light is able to leave the hospital. From the start, his wounds were not that much serious. This made Misa glad that Light wouldn't be staying too long at the hospital and worry Misa longer.

Light becomes officially the new detective L. He solves crimes that normal police couldn't. Near constantly contacts Light asking advice for overseas crime. Light lives a normal life again as detective L.

A month after…

"I'm going home. See you tomorrow." Said Light. He grabs his bag and leaves in a hurry.

Matsuda looks he has something to suspect. The rest are seems to be in a big question.

"It's unusual for Light-kun to leave early…" said Matsuda.

Light walks at the Akasuka shopping district. Matsuda, Ide, Mogi and Aizawa sneak behind like spies.

"Akasuka? This is suspicious!" whispered Matsuda.

"That is true… It's unusual for him to leave early and goes to Akasuka." Whispered Mogi.

"Look! He enters a store!" said Ide in an alert tone.

All of them take a close look at the store…

"This store…" muttered Matsuda.

"This is it…" whispered Mogi.

"So it's about time…" said Aizawa in a peaceful tone.

"It's not about time! It's already over due and Light-kun just thought about it just now!" opposed Matsuda.

Ide chuckles, "Matsuda is right. It's over due." Ide looks at the store.

About 15 minutes later, Light comes out of the store but he had no plastic dangling in his hand. He went straight home to his rented flat. Matsuda, Mogi, Ide and Aizawa follow Light.

Light rings the doorbell to his room. Right now, he lives with Misa.

Misa opens the door.

"Tadaima (I'm home)…" said Light but his voice faded.

Misa jumps on Light, "OKAERI LIGHT!!!" she yelled.

Light falls his back flat on the cement floor.

"Ouch… Misa, you don't have to attack me." He sits up and rubs his back.

"I have to! I miss my Light so much!" she didn't loosen her grip on Light. Instead, she tightens her grip and buries her face into Light's chest.

Light smiles, "Shouganai na (it can't be helped)… Misa, I have something for you." Light digs his right hand into his pocket.

Misa's attention turns to Light's right hand, eager to know what is he about give.

Light pulls out a small object… to be precise…

"Light… This is…" Misa's eyes are filled with tears.

"It's an engagement ring." Said Light in a simple manner.

From a distance…

"The ring! There he goes!" cheered Matsuda.

"Keep quiet, Matsuda! Light and Amane might hear you!" whispered Aizawa.

Misa's cheeks are wet with tears of joy. She couldn't say anything. It's very unusual for the talkative Misamisa. Light wipes her tears but Misa keeps on crying so he instead offers his chest.

After a few moments, Light looks at the end of the hallway. "Matsuda, your there, right?"

Matsuda and the rest panicked.

"It's your fault, Matsuda!" whispered Mogi.

They have no choice but to show themselves. Matsuda steps forward first then the rest.

"Ah! Stalker-sans! Four police officers stalking at my Light!!!" yelled Misa.

The four police officers panicked. They don't know what to do with Misa yelling "stalker-san tachi! (Stalkers!)"

Light laughs. He helps Misa and himself stand up. "Since you all guys are here, why not have tea inside… Is it alright, Misa?"

Misa gives an awful expression. She stares at the officers then she smiles. "Come in! I'm preparing tea for all!" She drags Light in and keeps the door open so Matsuda and the rest could go in.

The rest of night turned out nice and happy until it is time for the guests to go home.

* * *

I got 4 rivews in my 1st chapter, Arigatou! When I was looking for a LighXMisa fanfic I couldn't find any. Many contains LXLight (don't like yaoi... I'm straight) so I thought of making a LightXMisa. Sorry but this fanfic is short (just 4 chapters). Anyway, the chapter's title means "Promise of Love". It's the ring. Arigatou Gozaimas!

* * *

I edited this chapter because a reader gave me a review that this chapter has bad grammar so I edited it. From now on, I'm going to do my best to correct my grammars. Yoroshiku Onegaishimas! 


	3. Chapter 3: Ai no Riyuu

…Shi to Ai no Yakusoku…

Chapter 3: Ai no Riyuu

Today is a good day… the weather is pleasant. The cold winter is over as March begins to warm up for the start of spring. The Sakura blossoms are budding and by April the Sakura blossoms are going to bloom beautifully.

It is Light's day off today. Light decides to date with Misa since Misa is really eager to date Light. Light could have day offs every Sunday but when it comes to hard cases, he tends to work over time. Misa wanted to date Light at least once a week. So now is the chance for them to enjoy their youth.

"Light! Let's go there!" Misa drags Light.

They are in Space Land… the favorite place for dates. Misa drags Light to the roller coaster. Rarely, the line in the roller coaster is short. This is their chance to ride the roller coaster without taking too much time in waiting.

"You want to ride roller coaster? Are you not scared?" asked Light.

Misa tightly embraces Light's left arm, "That's why I want to ride the roller coaster! With Light, I won't be scared!"

"You won't freak out? Okay then, when you freak out let's ride the slash mountain." Said Light.

"Then if Misa didn't freak out, let's ride the Ferries Wheel!" smiled Misa.

Now, it is their turn to ride the roller coaster. They sit at the 4th row and wait for the ride to start.

"Isn't exciting, Light?" Misa is exited. Her arms are restless but still gripping Light's arm. Misa is as always the childish Misamisa just as they first met.

"It is. I want to know who's going to win." Light laughs lightly.

The ride starts. They begin to move upwards. Misa holds Light tighter as they go up. Here they go… they are at the peak. Let the fun begin!

"Kyaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screams Misa.

They went downwards then soon twist to the right then goes through a loop twice. Misa keeps on screaming from time to time since she needs a break to have more air. Light didn't scream but laughs hard. It is about time the ride will be over… just another loop.

As the ride ended, Misa stops screaming; Light however, didn't stop laughing but just lightens the volume. When they get off the ride, Light still laughs.

This made Misa annoyed. "Light! Stop laughing!" shouted Misa. She still embraces Light's arm.

Light chuckles, "You freaked out from the moment the ride started, Misa! I win." He covers his mouth with his right hand. Maybe he might splatter saliva… hee hee.

"It's not funny! I lost but you don't have to laugh that hard!" Misa lifts her left arm and swings her fist in the air.

Light stops laughing but keeps smiling. "You know Misa why I chose the splash mountain? I like your freaked out expression. So cute."

Misa's cheeks blush pink. "Cute…? Light you meanie!" she hits her left fist lightly at Light's head.

"Hey, isn't that supposed to be a compliment?"

Misa's cheeks are still pink. "Yes so you deserve that hit."

Light laughs lightly, "I don't get it. Anyway, as decided, we're riding the splash mountain."

They continue to enjoy their stay at the Space Land, enjoying the park rides and gardens. In every ride, Light bets with Misa and in the end Light always win. The sun is setting; the west horizon shows a bright yellow-orange light while the east shows a very dark deep blue.

"Let's call this a day… after the Ferries Wheel." Said Light.

Misa jumps in joy. She drags Light again to the last ride. They soon take a capsule of the ride then lift upwards. The capsule inside is a round seat so Light and Misa seat beside each other.

In the middle of the ride, Misa looks out to see the sunset. "Isn't beautiful?"

"That's why I always win at the bets. If I didn't win, we won't have these nice views. Besides, before the ride ends we will be able to see the night sky. I calculated the time so we could see the best view."

Misa looks at Light with her cheeks bloated like a puff fish. "But you don't have to be mean on me!"

After that, they become silent. They enjoy the spectacular view of the sun setting sky. The sky turned deeper blue as the sun disappeared from the view. Night has come; Space Land turns the lights open. Another spectacular view has come, a park full of colorful lights.

"Nee Light… Misa always love Light from my very first sight of you. I'm really happy that you understand my feelings." Said Misa in a soft voice.

Light smiles, "Misa… Since the day I met you, I had this feeling that I should protect you… I don't know why but it seems that it shows how I really care for you."

The reason why Light though about it is because Misa is the second Kira at that time. If Misa was caught as the second Kira then Light as Kira, he will be in trouble. He needed to protect Misa from the police. But now, he doesn't remember anything about it.

Taking advantage of the scenery and the silence, Light slowly kisses Misa. Misa closes her eyes and kisses him back.

Misa remembers the first time Light kissed her. It was a one shot. It was so fast. But she could remember every detail except for the knowledge of the Death Note. _'Light is the greatest detective in the world…'_

After the Ferries Wheel, they went home for dinner.

* * *

I'm happy to see the reviews from the last chapter. I didn't really care if this fanfic plot is too ordinary. It's a fanfic so I could calm down from the shock of reading the ending of Death Note manga. I'm happy that there are people who likes this fic. Arigatou Minasan! 


	4. Chapter 4: Shi no Yakusoku

…Shi to Ai no Yakusoku…

Chapter 4: Shi no Yakusoku

Time has passed quickly. The days of Amane Misa ended…

From the Shinigami Realm, Ryuku watches Light dressing up. His interest on Light didn't end. It seems that what he said about how interesting humans are specifically the human named Yagami Light.

Ryuku keeps his eyes close look at Light. He didn't let his eyes stay off Light eve Light is just simply walking or even waiting. Ryuku enjoys every verb of Light. The interesting part starts here…

"You may kiss the bride."

A woman in white wedding dress stands beside Light. The days of Amane Misa ended as Yagami Misa's life begins.

Light kisses Misa. Cheers from Light's family and cheers from the police department rise.

Ryuku, from the Shinigami Realm, claps his hands for the celebration of the newly wedded couple. "He, he"

Misa's cheeks are red. "Misa is so happy! It's like I'm in a dream world!"

"But it's not a dream world. It's reality, Misa." Said Light.

Time passes quickly again. They moved to a nice house; Light had enough money to buy a new house and lot because he had high pay at the police department. They have two children, Toshiro and Ayumi. The new Yagami family had a peaceful life.

Both Yagami Toshiro and Ayumi graduates from Toudou. Toshiro follows his father's steps and become a member of the police department. Ayumi become a great mangaka and creates great mangas.

Misa's lifespan in about to run out… few days before she dies, she was sent to the hospital for an illness. Light, Toshiro and Ayumi stayed beside Misa.

Misa wakes up one night. She looks at Light then to her son and daughter. "Light… Toshiro… Ayumi…" Misa breathes heavily from the oxygen mask. "I remember… I traded my life for Light's use… I have no regrets…"

"Okasan (mother)! What are you talking about?! Please don't die…" Ayumi's voice faded as her tears fall.

Light had this uneasiness. Like someone is looking behind him. A piece of paper touches his skin. For a second, his body jolts. All his memories of KIRA returned.

Light whispers at Misa, "Misa… Ryuku will write my name in the Death Note…"

Light and Misa looks behind and they saw Ryuku. Ryuku had his Death Note in his hand. He waves at the two to bid good-bye.

Light faces his son and daughter, "Toshiro… Ayumi… do your best." Said Light with a loneliness expression.

"What are you talking about, Tousan (father)?" asked his son. Toshiro is in complete confusion.

"Toshiro-niichan is right… Why are our parents saying such things?" cried Ayumi.

In 9 seconds… 8… 7… 6… 5…4 …3…2…

Both Light and Misa speak, "Because it's a promise…"

The two's eyes widened; the siblings couldn't understand what their parents said.

…1…

Light's left hand grips Misa's left hand tightly. His heart starts to feel like it's exploding. Misa couldn't breathe. She maintains her grip as well to Light. Light's right hand grabs the bed sheets of Misa's bed then he releases it to grabs his polo. Misa lays her right hand on top of her chest heavily and constantly moving her head in all directions.

Both Toshiro and Ayumi panic to see their parents are suffering; Ayumi's eyes sheds so much tears like waterfalls.

Light collapses on Misa's bed and Misa stops breathing.

Toshiro and Ayumi shout, "Tousan!" "Okasan!"

"Ku, ku, ku!" laughs Ryuku. "This is the end of their life… Such interesting humans, these two."

The room door opens. Four police officers enter and to their surprise, Yagami Light and Misa are dead.

Mogi's cell phone rings. He picks up the phone "This is Mogi… Near, Yagami Light and Misa are dead."

In the other end of the line, "So it was already time for them. It must be that Shinigami…" said Near.

Matsuda comforts Ayumi while Ide and Aizawa tries to calm down the wild Toshiro.

Toshiro calms down. Then he rises again to speak, "Tousan, I will do my best to become L!" the promise he made to his father Light.

**THE END**

* * *

This is my ideal Death Note ending. Eh? Earlier, I said I'm a Light fan but I want Light to die... with Misa. So this is the end... Oh, the translation of the chapter title is "Promise of Death". Arigatou Gozaimas for reading! 


End file.
